supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
You are the Music in Me (Sharpay Version)
You are the Music in Me (Sharpay) version is a unlockable from the 6th High School Musical 2 song that is heard in the movie and that is sang by Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans and Abigail Santos. I guess in the Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series), Sharpay Evans as Ashley Tisdale steals this song from Kelsi Nielsen, Abigail Santos and Krystal because Abigail Santos tricks Sharpay Evans. It takes place in Peach's Castle. "You Are the Music In Me (Sharpay Version)" is the 6th song heard in the movie High School Musical 2 and on the movie soundtrack. This song is You Are the Music In Me in a much upbeat version. Sharpay steals this song from both Gabriella and Troy when she tricks Troy into singing with her in the talent show. It is one of the bonus songs in the movie Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure. Lyrics SHARPAY 5,6,7,8... Na na na na Na na na na na na na You are the music in na na na na na na na na na na na you are the music in...are the music in... you know the words once upon a time makes you listen,theres a reason and when you dream theres a chance you'll find a little laughter,or happy ever SHARPAY & TROY your harmony to the melody thats echoing inside my head SHARPAY a single voice TROY above the noise SHARPAY and like a common thread sing it to me TROY when I hear my favorite song I know we belong,'cause you are the music in me SHARPAY it's living in all of us its here because you are the music in ... na na na na na na na na na you are the music in...are the music in... VOCALS your harmony to the melody thats echoing inside...my head TROY when I hear my favorite song I know we belong,'cause you are the music in me SHARPAY it's living in all of us its here because you are the music in ...me,me,me,me,me,me na,na,na...you are the music in... SHARPAY na na na na na na na na na na na you are the music in...ME yeah TROY oh,yeah... How to Unlock *Use Kelsi Nielsen a lot and defeat Abigail Santos in arm wrestling after playing on Bowser's Pinball Machine with a DP besides Waluigi. *Pearl Krabs must be needed after this song after SHARPAY AND TROY. *Second time Wario sings to a computer wife like Karen Plankton. First was Old Leaf. *Find Karen's face on her monitor with Plankton in the Chum Bucket. *Use at least Waluigi to defeat Wario in Old Leaf. *Have Sharpay Evans and Abigail Santos to join the Subspace Emissary. *In both A Night To Remember and Just Wanna Be With You, use a Wipeout Canada contestant on the show that has to besides all four Pembroke, Ontario contestants (Kelsi Nielsen, Nicky Sapera, Allen Ford and Evan Cundal). *In Chocolate Thunder, use both Kelsi and Allen (count as Allelsi) 2 times. *Get at least a shocking five from Carrie Ann Inaba on "BATC: The Dancing" four times with a contestant and a professional besides Yoshi. *This song was used five times during the Lap 136 Germany accident. Category:Songs Category:HSM2 Songs Category:High School Musical series Category:ASBB Category:Wipeout Canada Category:HSM Category:Ontario Category:Unlockables Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Over the Top Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Played By Tasha Category:Played By Others Category:Pearl Krabs Category:Fired Songs Category:2007 songs